First Laying
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Turbo's first laying eggs...


Боль подкрадывалась к Турбо с самого утра – медленно, едва ощутимо, скорее, лишь намекая о себе, чем по-настоящему терзая – и потому он не сразу осознал всю серьёзность положения. Накануне он обнаружил неподалёку от своего логова маленькую рощицу с какими-то плодовыми деревьями, с голоду наелся незнакомых фруктов с них – и теперь списывал боль на банальное пищевое отравление и надеялся, что всё пройдёт само без особых последствий.

К вечеру бывший величайший гонщик и король-узурпатор, а ныне усталый, изрядно потрёпанный жизнью кибер-жук понял, что ошибался. Боль стала поистине невыносимой, взорвавшись внутри него, как вулкан, и Турбо едва сдерживался, чтобы не взвыть. Внутренности его горели, по телу, несмотря на тёплую погоду, проходила крупная дрожь. В попытке хоть как-то облегчить боль кибер то сворачивался клубком, то вытягивался во весь рост, судорожно запуская когти в землю. На какое-то время боль стихла, и Турбо обессиленно распластался на полу пещеры, стараясь перевести дух. Затем с трудом приподнял голову и, изогнув длинную шею, жалобно посмотрел на своё разболевшееся, распухшее брюхо, бережно поглаживая его лапами.

Очередная волна боли, короткой и мощной. Турбо резко выгнул спину и в отчаянии вцепился зубами в собственную лапу. Только не закричать… Только не привлечь внимание других химер или многочисленных охотников на них… Только не…

БОЛЬ. Всепоглощающая, убийственная, как взрыв. Турбо не сдержал стон, прорвавшийся меж зубастых челюстей.

Внутри него творилось что-то странное, неестественное, пугающее. Что-то будто горело и рвалось наружу. Невероятной силы спазм достиг своего пика – и внезапно Турбо ощутил облегчение. Нет, боль всё ещё была – но почему-то ему явно стало легче. Кибер отцепился от лапы и снова оглянулся на брюхо, надеясь и удивляясь, что то ещё цело и не разорвано в клочья немыслимым спазмом. И тут только с ужасом осознал происходящее с ним.

Позади него, у кончика брюха, лежало яйцо. Крупное, чуть влажное, с характерным мозаичным узором – несомненно яйцо кибера… Его яйцо.

– О великие админы… нет… – простонал Турбо. – Нет, не может быть!..

Очередная страшная догадка пронзила его. Превозмогая боль, кибер осторожно прощупал распухшее брюхо лапами.

– Сколько… сколько ж их тут?!.. – в ужасе прохрипел он, но очередной спазм оборвал его размышления. Турбо коротко взвыл и вновь вцепился в лапу, пытаясь хоть чем-то перебить мучительные спазмы.

Теперь они шли почти без остановки, и кибер, зажмурившись и стиснув зубы, перестал сопротивляться и весь отдался боли, горя в ней, как в адском пламени… как в кипящей коле того злополучного вулкана… Уже не заботясь о том, услышат его или нет, он отчаянно стонал и молил всё на свете, чтобы его мучения наконец-то закончились. В какой-то момент его мольба, очевидно, оказалась услышана, и Турбо, незаметно для себя, провалился в успокаивающую черноту спасительного обморока.

. . . . . . . . . .

Когда он очнулся, ночь уже была на исходе. Приближалось очередное утро, тёплое и приветливое. Турбо сонно поморгал, глядя на посветлевший вход пещеры, и внезапно вспомнил всё. Он резко обернулся, и его огромные жёлтые глаза стали ещё больше от обрушившегося на него шока. Позади него возвышалась горка мозаичных, слабо поблёскивавших в полумраке кибер-яиц. Превозмогая усталость и ноющую, хоть и заметно ослабевшую боль, Турбо поднялся на дрожавших лапах, развернулся и уставился на яйца.

Сколько же их всего? Все ли он отложил? Была ли эта кладка первой и последней – или его ждут очередные мучения? Почему, порази его вирус, он вообще отложил яйца, как какая-то жучиная самка?!..

Турбо тихо застонал, чувствуя, как голова начала болеть от подобных вопросов. Сейчас гораздо важнее было разобраться с уже имеющимися проблемами и не задумываться о новых…

Турбо стиснул зубы, вновь пристально поглядев на собственную кладку. Если бы взгляд мог убивать, от яиц бы уже ничего не осталось – с такими ужасом, отвращением и ненавистью уставился на них кибер-жук. Увы, взгляда тут явно было недостаточно, и Турбо перешёл к более решительным действиям. Издав яростный рык, он набросился на ненавистные яйца, круша их когтями и зубами. По отношению к ним у него не было ни намёка на родительские чувства – лишь гнев и отвращение, как к гадливым паразитам, посмевшим без его ведома вторгнуться в его тело – но наконец-то покинувшим его и получившим по заслугам. Спустя пару минут от кладки не осталось ничего, кроме омерзительного месива из обломков скорлупы и зародышевой слизи. В пылу погрома Турбо, взбешённый, измученный и голодный, почти не осознавал, что часть раздробленных яиц он просто-напросто глотает, инстинктивно пытаясь хоть как-то восстановить иссякшие силы.

Наконец дело было сделано. Тяжело дыша после пережитого, кибер ещё раз внимательно оглядел пол пещеры, на всякий случай даже прошёлся туда-сюда, пытаясь удостовериться, что не пропустил ни одно яйцо. Убедившись же, что вся кладка полностью уничтожена, судорожно вздохнул и побрёл к выходу.

Там, на небольшой поляне перед пещерой, он растянулся на мягкой зелёной траве и утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Утреннее солнце ласково согревало его всё ещё дрожавшее тело, а лёгкий ветерок уносил прочь тревоги и боль... И всё же огромное существо, безвольно лежавшее на земле, не чувствовало облегчения. Из его прикрытых глаз струились бессильные слёзы, и в воздухе вновь и вновь звучала тихая отчаянная мольба.

– Кто-нибудь… Помогите…


End file.
